The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Tulbaghia plant botanically known as Tulbaghia hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Himba’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Pretoria, South Africa during the summer of 2004. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Tulbaghia cultivars that have abundant flowers with attractive coloration and thinner foliage.
The new interspecific Tulbaghia cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is a Tulbaghia violacea var. maritima breeding selection, not coded, not patented, characterized by its medium purple-colored flowers having a yellow corona, dark green-colored foliage, and vigorous, upright-mounding growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is a Tulbaghia simmleri breeding selection, not coded, not patented, characterized by its dark purple-colored flowers, light gray-green colored foliage, and vigorous, upright-mounding growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during the summer of 2006 in a controlled environment in Pretoria, South Africa.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by division since the summer of 2007 in Pretoria, South Africa and Valley Center, Calif. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.